My Angel
by Riku Aida
Summary: Harada Riku gadis biasa yang mencoba untuk mencari cinta sejatinya. Warning : Typo,ooc and Gaje


_Disclaimer_ : _Yukiru_ _sugisaki_

_Rate_ : _T_

_Pair_ : _Harada_ _Riku_

Warning : typo,gaje,ooc

Riku mengendus sebel ke arah luar jendela kamarnya memandangi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dari langit. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan berhenti menumpahkan bebannya pada bumi dalam waktu dekat. Awan-awan masih berwarna kehitaman, sedikit kilatan petir terlihat di atas sana detik berikutnya gemuruh petir menyambar dengan dashyat di permukaan kota kecil di kota itu.

**CTAAAAR**

Petir itu kembali menyambar dengan agak keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat gadis berambut pendek kemerahan ini mau tak mau kaget juga di buatnya tapi gadis ini tak takut akan petir dia hanya tersentak kaget. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kedua lututnya yang di tekuk kedepan, gadis itu juga menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya sekedar untuk menunggu hujan akan berhenti.

"Kapan sih hujannya akan berhenti?" gumamnya.

Iris mata indah berwarna hazel itu perlahan-lahan menutup akibat kantuk, cuaca yang dingin dan sejuk sangat menggoda untuk membuat seseorang merasakan kantuk dan ingin segera menuju alam mimpi yang indah. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun ini, yang tadinya hanya ingin berbaring-baring di ranjang queen sizenya ini pada akhirnya tertidur juga kan?. Di cuaca hujan memang paling enak untuk tidur.

.

.

Gelap...

Semuanya tampak gelap...aku tak bisa melihat. Di mana aku?

"_Riku_..."

seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang pria,aku menoleh,mencari sosok tersebut di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Mataku menyipit ketika seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menerpaku tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku kepada sosok tersebut. Sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk menghalangi cahaya putih yang ingin menembus tepat ke arah retina mataku. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena cahaya tersebut yang begitu menyilaukan mata. "Hei!" panggilku lagi.

"_Pelindungmu_..._malaikat_ _pelindungmu_!" jawabnya.

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat sosoknya,pria dengan rambut pirang dikuncir ke atas serta dengan jubah putih dan sayap putih yang bertengger di punggungnya. Dia terlihat seperti...

malaikat...?

"Eh?"

Pria itu tersenyum,dan tiba-tiba saja terbang ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

Hangat...

Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku juga balas memeluknya,menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang,menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat lembut. Entah mengapa aku merasa pria ini begitu dekat denganku. Bukankah aku baru bertemu dengannya?

.

.

.

"Hei Riku!, mau tidur sampai kapan sih kau ini?"

"Hm~,jam berapa sekarang Risa?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku. Kemudian aku mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangku. "Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?" tanyaku lagi masih dalam setengah sadar.

"Kau ini,sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam tau,kau tidur dari sore tadi" jawab Risa,adik kembarku yang penampilannya memang lebih feminim jika di bandingkan dengan diriku. "Ayo bangun!" pintanya lagi sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan melemparnya lagi ke arah lain.

"Hn...iya iya..!" jawabku malas kemudian bangkit dari ranjang untuk segera menyusul Risa yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depanku. Kami pun pergi menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah untuk menyantap makan malam.

Aku dan Risa duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan beberapa kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah kami. Memang setiap harinya kami selalu makan berdua kerena kami ini selalu di tinggal orang tua ke luar negeri,biarpun awalnya aku dan Risa sangat kesepian tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi pelayan yang melayani kebutuhan rumah ini selalu menjagaku dan juga Risa dengan sangat baik.

"Risa..,kenapa tak di makan?" tanyaku ketika melihat adik kembarku ini hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sendok yang di pegangnya.

"Ah..,tidak apa-apa kok!" jawabnya cepat kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

"Ano...Riku...!" panggil Risa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku...-"

**TING** **TONG**

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini?" tanyaku kesal sambil berdiri untuk menuju pintu utama rumahku.

"Ah! biar aku saja yang membukakannya Riku!" cegah Risa kemudian melesat cepat ke arah pintu.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? aneh..." gumamku pada diri sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan makanku.

"Riku...,ada tamu nih!" ucap Risa senang sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria dengan rambut ungu yang agak acak-acakkan. Dia seperti...

"DARK...!" teriakku refleks.

"RISA NGAPAIN KAU MENGUNDANG PENCURI MESUM INI KE RUMAH KITA?" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mahkluk super duper mesum yang berada di samping Risa.

"Riku...begini...aku dan Dark...-"

"Lupakan Risa!,sebaiknya kau usir saja dia" ucapku sinis kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri mematung di ruang makan. Pria itu membuat selera makanku hilang. Cih! sialan! berani sekali ia datang lagi ke sini setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua aku terus mengumpat untuk laki-laki sialan itu.

-Normal's POV-

"Ano...Dark..aku minta maaf ya soal Riku, Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan semarah itu padamu!"

"Tak apa-apa kok!" balas pria itu sambil tersenyum membuat Risa berblushing ria di tempat.

'Dark memang sangat tampan!' batin Risa.

tbc...


End file.
